List of references in non-Disney games
List of references to Disney in games that are not based on Disney productions. Computer Games ''Animal Jam'' *When you play as an elephant in the game when you press the play button, the elephants flap their ears and fly very low to the ground, a reference to Dumbo. ''Arthur's Reading Race'' *on Page 3 Cinderella and the King's Castle are referenced. ''Arthur's Teacher Trouble'' *On Page 17 Luxo Jr. is referenced. ''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' *Since the game itself is heavily influenced by older Disney cartoons, the characters Bendy and Boris could be based on Mickey Mouse and Goofy respectively. *As seen from posters, the fictional company named Sillyvision may be inspired by Silly Symphonies. *The company "Joey Drew Studios" (a setting where the game takes place) may be a reference to Walt Disney Studios, while the mentioned character Joey Drew could be inspired Walt Disney. ''The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight'' *on Page 6 Bambi and Feline are referenced. ''Brain Dead 13'' *One of the "game over" sequences ends up with Lance running into a bunch of mushrooms. They bear a resemblance to the mushrooms from Fantasia. ''Crayola Magic 3d Coloring Book: Cool Critters'' *The ball with the dog on the Farm is the Pixar Ball. ''Curious George Learns Phonics'' *The ball in the story "Baby Bip Takes a Bath" is the Pixar Ball. ''Dr. Seuss' ABC'' *On Page C, the Magic Flying Carpet is referenced. ''Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse'' *It shows the Trident is referenced. ''Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell'' *King Louie is mentioned by Magenta the Monkey. ''Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch'' *The Barrel of Monkeys are referenced. *Luther pretend to be a Pirate with a hook just like Captain Hook's Hook ''Fisher-Price Castle'' *In the "McFadden Hotel" the Bear as a throw rug is referenced. ''Fisher-Price Dream Dollhouse'' *In the "Bed Room" or in "Samantha's Room" the King's Castle is referenced. ''Fisher-Price Pet Shop'' *In "Make a Fish-tank", King Triton is referenced. ''Fisher-Price Pirate Ship'' *On the "Crow's Nest", King Triton and Genie are referenced. *On the "Shark Raft", The Jolly Roger and the Barrel of Monkeys are referenced. *At the "Ship-Wheel", Ariel, the Nautilus and the Giant Squid are referenced. *In "Make a Pirate-Flag" the Lightsaber are referenced. ''Fisher-Price Wild Western Town'' *At The "Hotel Guest Guess Show", Lady, Lucifer and Winnie the Pooh's honeypot are referenced. ''Harry and the Haunted House'' *On Page 2 Aladdin's Hat is referenced. ''Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest'' *The Genie's Magic Lamp is referenced. *The Arabian Nights is referenced on a map. ''Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars'' *Jafar, Maleficent, The Evil Queen and Horned King are mentioned by King Archibald Ironfist. *Arthur Pendragon, Tinker Bell, Merlin and Pocahontas are mentioned by Roland Ironfist. *The Genie's Magic Lamp is referenced. ''Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty'' *It shows the Genie's Magic Lamp. *A mermaid is like the mermaids from Peter Pan. *Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and the Pirate Crew are mentioned by Gallavant ''I Wanna Be the Guy'' *The ''DuckTales'' Moon Stage Theme plays at one point in the game. ''Madeline's European Adventures'' *Genie's Magic Lamp is referenced. ''The Manhole'' *Winnie the Pooh, Alice in Wonderland and The Wind in the Willows are one of the Books showing on the bookcase in the Rabbit's House ''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' * Based on the 1983 film of the same name, the cover of this video game features a naked family (who are about to be crushed by a boulder with a sperm cell on it) all wearing Mickey Mouse hats. ''Mr. Potato Head: Activity Pack'' *In Dress Me Up Mr. Potato Head is referenced. ''Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head Go On Vacation'' *Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head from Toy Story are referenced. ''MYST'' *The ship looks like a blowfish from The Little Mermaid. ''Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside" *At the Park the Toaster has a same name like Toaster from The Brave Little Toaster. *In The Secret Mines the Genie's Magic Lamp is referenced. *In Darkness' Laboratory Pajama Sam say "Off with it's head" just like the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland ''Putt-Putt Joins the Parade *At the "Cartown Movie Theater" the poster of Beauty and the Wreck is a parody of "Beauty and the Beast" ''Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo'' *At the "Watering-Hole Show" references King Triton. ''Putt-Putt Enters the Race'' *The Barrel of Monkeys are referenced. ''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten'' *In the Library Cinderella, Prince Charming and the King's Castle are referenced. ''Reader Rabbit Math Ages 6-9'' *In "Tourist Trap", the Genie's Magic Lamp and the Magic Flying Carpet on the sign are referenced. ''Reader Rabbit Preschool'' *At the "Tea Cup Ride", Cheshire Cat is referenced. ''Reader Rabbit's Reading Development Library 3'' *In "The Princess and the Pea" on page 8, Cinderella's glass slipper is referenced. ''Sam & Max Hit the Road'' *When Sam and Max are visiting Conroy Bumpus' mansion, they happen upon Bumpus' stage room. In one corner of the room, Pinocchio, with his nose grown, can be seen sitting in a locked birdcage. ''Spy Fox in "Dry Cereal" *The "Tattooed Bird" has Ariel referenced. *Spy Fox mentioned that the Teddy Bear belongs to Penny. ''SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" *After Spy Fox gains access to the Dogbot's control room, he makes a reference to a line from the song "A Spoonful of Sugar". ''SPY Fox 3: "Operation Ozone" *Toaster as a Spy Toaster is referenced. ''Stay Tooned *The Genie's Magic Lamp is referenced. ''Super Solvers: Midnight Rescue! *The Hallway music also includes The Sorcerer's Apprentice Music is From Fantasia ''Tesselmania Deluxe *In the "Tesselmania Gallery", Pinocchio is referenced. ''Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center'' *At the "Picture Place", Ariel is referenced. ''Zoo Tycoon'' *The Mermaids in the game are similar in appearance to Ariel. ''Zoo Tycoon 2'' *The Big Rock Cave featured in game looks a lot like Pride Rock. Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists